


A Picture Of You In My Mind

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, Boys In Love, Daryl knows what he wants, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Rick is sweet really, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The constable fell silent, not ready to explain his last need. His eyes travelled to the window just in time to see Daryl and Carol walk by, talking. He smiled when the archer glanced up, like he'd felt Rick's eyes on him. <br/>"That actually sounds like a brilliant idea," Eric said, snapping Rick back to the conversation. "Everyone in town would love it. But we don't have those things..." <br/>Rick grinned, eyes sparkling. <br/>"Don't worry, I think I have an idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Of You In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I hope you're all well and safe.   
> I come bearing smrinkles once more (that's smut sprinkles for those of you who haven't heard it before XD)   
> I felt the need for fluffy smut and my lovely Rickyl ladies provided the perfect prompt, based on one of the photos from TWD TV guide interview the other day. So thank you, once more, my darlings for feeding the smut centers of my brain.   
> I don't own TWD *cries* or the characters, I'm just playing with them. I might even put them back... One day. All un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine and feel free to comment away.   
> Enjoy

"Hi Aaron, hope this ain't a bad time?" Rick murmured by way of greeting when the recruiter opened the door.   
"No, not at all. Eric's just burning dinner. Come on in."  
The constable glanced around the hall as he walked inside, a small, soft smile on his lips. It was a beautiful home and he told the other man so as they headed towards the kitchen.   
"Eric did most of it. He's a much better decorator than a cook," Aaron teased, moving to give his partner a hug. The smaller man was glaring at him from the stove, waving away a thin plume of smoke that drifted up from whatever he was making.

"If I hit him with this frying pan, would that be considered domestic abuse?" Eric asked, waving a spatula threateningly, directing the question to Rick.   
"Well, I think there are mitigating circumstances so you'd probably get away with a warning," the constable grinned back.   
"I'll remember that," Eric promised, still glaring at his lover even as his lips curved in a smile.   
"What can we do for you, Rick?" Aaron asked, pouring their guest a cup of coffee.   
"I was wondering if you still had your camera? Or knew where I could find one?"

"Well the one I used to take the pictures of Alexandria broke a while back. I've got a digital one but the battery is completely dead and I don't have a printer or any way to power one..."   
"But if you did have a battery and a printer and enough power to print... Would you?" Rick asked intently.   
"What do you want me to photograph?"  
Rick gripped his cup tight, eyes on the swirling liquid.   
"I want some pictures of my family. I don't want any if us to forget... If the worst should happen. I want to have pictures of Judith as a baby so I never forget how little and innocent she is. Of Carl so I can see how he's changed from little boy to man. I want... "

The constable fell silent, not ready to explain his last need. His eyes travelled to the window just in time to see Daryl and Carol walk by, talking. He smiled when the archer glanced up, like he'd felt Rick's eyes on him.   
"That actually sounds like a brilliant idea," Eric said, snapping Rick back to the conversation. "Everyone in town would love it. But we don't have those things..."   
Rick grinned, eyes sparkling.   
"Don't worry, I think I have an idea."

***A few days later***

"Please, Daryl," Rick begged, following the archer from the kitchen to the living room. "Everyone in town is going. I'm taking the kids. We're having a big group one done. Tell me why not?"   
Daryl sighed, slumming onto the couch and staring up at Rick through his long hair.   
"Don't see the point. I know what y'all look like."  
“But this is different,” Rick protested. After all the trouble he’d gone through to get the things Aaron needed, he was damned if the stubborn hunter was going to deny him now. He opened his mouth to continue to badger the other man but was caught by a sudden wave of emotion. 

Rick let his eyes run over Daryl slowly, taking him in. He always looked amazing but there were little things that stood out and made him almost irresistible. The width of his shoulders, for one. Rick longed to run his hands up those muscular arms, over his collarbone and up the tanned length of his neck. Then there was his hair, soft and touchable. And his ear, just the right one, that always poked through his dark tresses. It always drew Rick's eyes, made him want to nip the very tip to see how the archer would react. And, lastly, his eyes. Sharp, calculating but still kind. They always caught Rick's gaze and his heart. 

Taking a deep breath, Rick sat next to Daryl, eyes locked as he struggled to force the words out.   
"You know that run we went on last week? I picked up a printer and a mini generator."  
"Stupid ass things but yeah I remember."  
"I did that because I wanted Aaron to take some pictures. Pictures of the kids, of our family, so that none of us would forget anyone if they..."  
Rubbing his hand over his face, the constable fidgeted a bit as he tried to say it. But he didn't need to. Like always, Daryl knew what he meant and bumped their shoulders together to show it.  
"But the main reason I wanted a picture is because... If something happens to you, I need something to prove you weren't a dream," Rick blurted, the words tumbling over themselves.   
"What?" Daryl asked, confused, eyes laser focused on his leader.

Rick's heart was beating hard, the blood thrumming in his ears until he was almost deaf. Sweat broke out on his back and palms, he began chewing his lips nervously. Then, with the same determination that had kept their family safe so far, he spoke.   
"You've been there for me, no matter how badly I fucked up. You keep us all safe and fed and alive. I called you my brother but you're so much more than that. What I feel for you is so much more. And, if something happened to you that meant you couldn't make it back to me, I need a picture to prove that I didn't dream you up and fall in love with someone that isn't real."

Daryl blinked, slow and careful, as his brain scrambled to make sense of what Rick was saying.   
"You... You love me?" he croaked.   
"Yes. Been in love with you for a while now. Didn't even know it til you left with Merle. Was just so happy to have you back I never said anythang. But we've had one too many close calls recently and... I can't stand the thought of you not knowing that you're loved. I know I'm not the person you would want to say..."  
Before Rick could finish he found himself with a lap full of archer. Daryl’s arms were wrapped tight around his neck, strong thighs straddling him, lips smashed to Rick's.

"Yer a fucking idiot, Grimes. Been head over heels for you, for so long, I can't remember a time I wasn't," Daryl growled as he bit the other man's lower lip gently. Rick groaned, hands flying up to grip the archer's lean hips, drawing him closer.   
"You never... I never guessed. Knew we were closer, closer than the others, but never... "  
"Shut up and help me get our clothes off," Daryl rumbled, shrugging out of his shirt, fingers working under the hem of Rick's tee.

Like everything else, they worked together perfectly, mouths locked, fingers finding their way under, round and through their layers. The first brush of bare chests made them both gasp, a static shock flashing through their nerve endings. Rick's chest was lightly fuzzed, surprisingly pale, with coral pink nipples already hardened into little nubs. Daryl’s chest was broader, a little hairier, his nipples darker. They explored their differences for a while, fingers brushing, teasing, testing. Rick found Daryl made a deep mewling noise when he bit his nipples. Daryl found his leader melted into a moaning, quivering mess when he mouthed along the long column of his neck.

Their boots were kicked across the room, jeans thrown after them, underwear tossed somewhere near the door. Then they gazed at each, completely naked, drinking in the sight. Rick was all pale, freckled skin, narrow hips, cut muscles and dark red cock, standing flushed and proud from a nest of mahogany curls. Daryl was more heavily muscled, scars standing in sharp relief against his tanned skin. A trail of dark hair leading from his naval to a thatch of black curls between his legs. His cock, long and wonderfully thick, bobbed as Rick's hungry gaze raked over it.  
"Well, that is gonna be a challenge," the constable murmured, wrapping his hand around the thick shaft and dragging his rough hand up it slowly. Daryl’s head fell forward, a rumbling groan falling from his panting mouth. 

"Not today it ain't," he muttered, lifting his hand and sliding three of his fingers between Rick's plush lips. "Suck. Show me what yer gonna do to my cock when you get the chance."  
Rick went to it with a will, drawing the wide, calloused fingers in deep, swirling his tongue around them to get the digits as wet as possible.   
"Fuck," Daryl growled. "Knew it. Knew yer fucking mouth would be so good at sucking me. Dreamed about it..."

Rick moaned, dragging his tongue along the sensitive skin between those fingers, fingers kneading the hard muscles of Daryl’s thighs like a cat. With a gasp, Daryl pulled his hand free, replacing it with his mouth, tongue thrusting in to ravage Rick's. As he kissed the other man breathless, the archer reached behind himself and worked his now slick fingers into his tight entrance. Realising what Daryl was doing, Rick slipped one hand between them, letting his fingers drift over the other's hand, feeling what he was doing.

The added pressure, light as it was, of Rick's fingers made Daryl tear his mouth away, huffing out a low cry. Roughly, uncoordinated and lust hazed, Daryl grabbed his own and Rick's erection to spread their mixed precum down their shafts.   
"I need you inside me," Daryl rumbled. "No object, no photo, is ever gonna be as memorable, is ever gonna mean as much, as having you inside me. No matter what happens, it's gonna be burned in my brain forever."  
Their eyes locked again, thoughts, feelings, years worth of unspoken truths, passing between them wordlessly. Then Daryl lifted himself slightly, Rick nudged his hips forward a little and they melded together as perfectly as always. 

Rick couldn't hold back the deep, almost pained moan as he slid into the clinging heat of Daryl’s body, clutching his hips hard enough to bruise. Daryl, panting through the dull ache of intrusion, sank his fingers into the short curls at the back of Rick's head. Their movements were perfectly in sync, bodies rolling, swaying, thrusting together. Daryl dropped his forehead to rest against Rick's, their noises of pleasure exchanged in the small, hot space between them. That wordless connection worked overtime now, helping them move in just the right way to bring maximum pleasure until they were both sweating and writhing together, cries of lust ringing through the house. With a final, echoing shout, Daryl came hard, body shaking around Rick, cum spilling over both their stomachs. The curly haired man was just a second behind, gripping him hard as he filled Daryl, marking him inside and out.

When their senses returned, some indefinite time later, they were slumped together, held there by bodily fluids, tight grips and simple desire to be close. Rick nudged his nose into Daryl’s hair, finding that damn teasing ear to press a tiny kiss to.   
"Thank you," he breathed. "For everythang you are and everythang you do, thank you. I love you."  
Daryl blushed, embarrassed by the sweetness of those heart felt words.   
"I love you too," he murmured back. "Now we better get dressed. You were making such an all fired fuss about those damn photos."  
Rick grinned as they helped each other get their clothes back on. Sometimes, he had really good ideas.


End file.
